tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of War
This is a map game created by Tonio 321. We going to suffer other great war in this world. The game starts in 1937. Try to be realistic. Join for fun!!! 1 turn = 1 month Max. Army for recluit = 1.000.000 Players augustolord-Nazi Germany nicolas-1979-Italy PrinceStarios - Saudi Arabia Igor - Sweden Flaming Ninja Mapping - UK KKAP - Japan Lithuania - France 'Tonio 321-'Soviet Union '''Asdf Mapping-USA Drex-Argentina Starios-Greece Wurtt/Polska-Faccist Spain *Coming soon Map Country List A Afghanistan - Kingdom of Afghanistan Albania - Albanian Kingdom (to April 12) Andorra - Principality of Andorra Argentina - Argentine Republic Australia - Commonwealth of Australia (Dominion of the British Empire) B Belgium - Kingdom of Belgium Bolivia - Republic of Bolivia Brazil - Republic of the United States of Brazil (Vargas Era) Bulgaria - Kingdom of Bulgaria C Canada - Dominion of Canada (Dominion of the British Empire) Ukraine Carpatho-Ukraine - Carpatho-Ukraine (from March 15 to March 18) Chile - Republic of Chile China - Republic of China Colombia - Republic of Colombia Costa Rica - Republic of Costa Rica Cuba - Republic of Cuba Czechoslovakia - Czecho-Slovak Republic (to March 15) D Danzig - Free City of Danzig (to September 2) Denmark - Kingdom of Denmark Dominican Republic E Ecuador - Republic of Ecuador Egypt - Kingdom of Egypt El Salvador - Republic of El Salvador Estonia - Republic of Estonia F Finland - Republic of Finland France - French Republic G Germany - German Reich Greece - Kingdom of Greece Guatemala - Republic of Guatemala H Haiti - Republic of Haiti Hatay State - Hatay State Honduras - Republic of Honduras Hungary - Kingdom of Hungary I Iceland - Kingdom of Iceland Iran - Imperial State of Iran Iraq - Kingdom of Iraq Ireland Italy - Kingdom of Italy J Japan - Empire of Japan L Latvia - Republic of Latvia Liberia - Republic of Liberia Liechtenstein - Principality of Liechtenstein Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania Luxembourg - Grand Duchy of Luxembourg M Mexico - United Mexican States Monaco - Principality of Monaco Mongolia - Mongolian People's Republic N Nepal - Kingdom of Nepal Netherlands - Kingdom of the Netherlands New Zealand - Dominion of New Zealand (Dominion of the British Empire) Nicaragua - Republic of Nicaragua Norway - Kingdom of Norway P Panama - Republic of Panama Paraguay - Republic of Paraguay Peru - Peruvian Republic Poland Poland - Republic of Poland (to September 28) Portugal - Portuguese Republic R Romania - Kingdom of Romania S San Marino - Most Serene Republic of San Marino Saudi Arabia - Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Siam (to June 23), Thailand (from June 23) Kingdom of Siam (to June 23) Kingdom of Thailand (from June 23) South Africa - Union of South Africa (Dominion of the British Empire) Soviet Union - Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Spain (Disputed between two governments to April 1) Spanish Republic (to April 1) Spanish State Sweden - Kingdom of Sweden Switzerland - Swiss Confederation T For Thailand, see Siam. Turkey - Republic of Turkey U United Kingdom - United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland United States - United States of America Uruguay - Eastern Republic of Uruguay V Vatican City - Vatican City State Venezuela - United States of Venezuela Y Yemen Yemen - Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen Yugoslavia - Kingdom of Yugoslavia Turns Turn January 1937 Events: *Tensions into France and Germany. *Nationalism Army of Spain advances to east. Soviet Union A new age was came , we send army To Spanish Republic only for support and recluit 1.000.000 We propose TO Germany and Czecklslovakia divide Poland . Faccist Spain We continue with the Spanish civil war. I recluit 1.000.000 and Asturias is taked in the Battle of Oviedo with 500.000 casualities. Cantabria surrenders too and is taked without casualities. We ask too Germany and Italy about send army to fight against Republicans. Argentina The general Pedro Ramírez gives a coup d'etat against the government and puts himself on the power. He abolishes the elections and democratic process, still Argentina is called a Republic. To solve the global economical crisis, we increase trade with the European and American nations, specially the meat industry, which is given state funding. We remain in a neutral position within the Spanish Civil war, but we try to trade with both sides and give them weapons. Heavy industries are beginning to be built around the big cities of Mendoza, Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Rosario, Corrientes and Jujuy. These new industries are centered in the army and give a job to the until now increasing number of jobless people. The industries build weapons like fusiles and we start with a big naval industry in order to preserve our trade with foreign powers. Pro-Natalist mesures are taken hoping to increase the population, and we ofer free refugee to the Spaniards who want to exile from their country due to the civil war. USA: FDR continues with his new deal programs, as the Great Depression begins to end. Cuba is re-annexed into the USA as the 49th state. FDR and congress think Fascist Spain is a threat to democracy everywhere, so te USA recruits 1.000.000 soldiers and sendS 3/4ths of it to Republican Spain to help them out. The USA requests an alliance with the UK and the Soviet Union. The USA offers to buy the carribian colonies of the UK and other colonial powers. Germany: we continue whit our massive military program, we accept to divide poland whit urss but no land to checoslovaquia ( will be annexed next year), in 1940 we will attack, blitzcrieg tactics are sent to facist spain and panzer 3 too, and we sent more planes to the condor legion. I offer argentina military tecnology (in secret). Febrouary (idk how TO write it xD) 1937 Events: -Poland annexes Danzig and Declares war on Czeckslovakia because had a street conflict with him. -Soviet football League is creates and Sparta Minsk wins it. -China first major is murdered by a japanese spy. -Third Mexican Empire is founded after invade the Ex-USCA States and becomes fascist. -A boat explodes in Las Palmas coast. -A shark kill 6 citizen in Puerto Rico -A great car accident leaves 12 deaths in South Dakota. URSS We bomb the franconist bases in Equatorial Guinea , we accept alliance with the USA , we recluit 1.000.000 and proposes a new deal to Germany about he annex Czeckslovakia and I gain Carpato-Ukraine , we build a fort in Moscow and preparing operation Tannu's ends and surround Tannu Nuva causing their annexion. We make propaganda for convert Brazil and Siam commies States. Argentina As we don't want any influence within our country, Pedro Ramírez prohibites all political parties and proclaims himself as dictator of Argentina and gives places in the government center to generals and high commanders of the army, converting the country in a military dictatorship. As the new industries are built across the country, there is the need of more railways and connections, thus, 1,000 new kilometers of railways are built. The harbor of Buenos Aires is increased and a military harbor is built in Río Gallegos. The European emigrants and exiliated population of Spain are placed in Patagonia and are given a work in oil prospections, which objective is to make Argentina oil self-suficient. We send meal provisions into the Spanish civil war, leaving both sides to receive them and to leave them to the side which pays the most. A new modernization of the army starts and we build our first tanks based on German models seen in Spain. The new tank is called the "Nahuel DL-43" model with a big 100-milimeter cannon desgined to break through the defenses of other tanks. Category:Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Rise of War Category:Non-Started Map Games